


Phobia

by Dark_Valkyrie_Wings



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Valkubus - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 03:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2798459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Valkyrie_Wings/pseuds/Dark_Valkyrie_Wings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This silly idea just came to me as I was watching Rachel Skarsten's interview at the Denver Comic-Con panel where she mentioned that she's really afraid of needles. So I thought wouldn't it be funny if our brave strong Valkyrie had a fear of them too?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phobia

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at a Lost Girl fic and it's also un-beta'd so sorry for any mistakes! Hope you like it.

"So what does the good doctor want anyway?" Tamsin asked as she jumped out of her truck, now parked in front of the Dark Fae Facility. The girls were on their way to the Dal when Lauren called and asked Bo to come by her lab.

"She just needs another sample for whatever project she's working on," Bo answered. "I can't keep track with all the medical lingo."

"Alright, this better be quick. I have a bottle of Vodka with my name on it waiting for me at the Dal."

"Come on, then," Bo rolled her eyes at the Valkyrie, grabbing her arm and pulling her along.

\---

"Hey, Bo!" Lauren greeted the Succubus then added, "And Tamsin" as she noticed the Blonde trail after her inside.

"Hey, doctor Hotpants," Tamsin quipped. "How's it going?"

Lauren raised an eyebrow at the nickname but brushed it off.

"It's going great actually, I'm so close to getting the final results with this project." Lauren went off into more details than necessary for the Valkyrie to hear.

"Super," Tamsin said not really listening.

"Thanks again for dropping by Bo," Lauren turned to face the Brunette. "I just need a small blood sample to run more tests and that's it."

"Sure thing, doc," Bo smiled as she flopped down on the chair, extending her arm. "Draw away!"

Tamsin noticed the vial and the needle from the corner of her eye and quickly looked away as she started to feel a little queasy. She distracted herself with all the colourful test tubes on Lauren's work bench and started to daydream about that bottle of vodka she couldn't wait to get her hands on.

\---

"Thanks Bo," Lauren said. "I really appreciate it."

"No worries, doc," Bo winked. "Didn't even hurt."

Lauren chuckled and the turned to where Tamsin was fingering her test tubes absentmindedly.

"Tamsin, since you're already here, mind giving me a sample too?"

The Valkyrie seemed to snap from her reverie at the mention of her name.

"Excuse you, what?"

“Umm, a blood sample?” Lauren repeated, waving the tiny vile in her hand.

“What? Why?” Tamsin's eyebrows knitted in confusion.

“For my research, Tamsin,” Lauren started. “Have you not heard a word I've said since you came in?

“Not really, no,” Tamsin simply replied. She turned to look at Bo and added, “Can we go now? This is super boring and I’d really like to go get tanked.”

“Wait, what about my sample?” Lauren asked.

“That would be a negatory, _doc_. Sorry.” Tamsin said, crossing her arms.

Lauren turned to look at Bo hoping for some help from the Succubus.

“C’mon Tamsin,” Bo piped up. “It’s for her science and it’ll only take a couple of minutes. Your drinks will still be waiting for you at the Dal.”

“Please,” Lauren pleaded, inching forward with a needle in her hand. “I have samples from almost all the fae types but I’ve yet to get my hands on one from a Valkyrie. Just a quick prick and it’s over.”

 “Doc, you better put that needle away before I cast out over your ass,” Tamsin threatened as she gave the doctor a cold stare.

“I just –“ Lauren began before Tamsin cut her off.

“I am warning you, put the needle down, Lauren. Now.”

Lauren stopped cold in her tracks, shooting Bo an incredulous look to which Bo merely shrugged in response.

“Fine,” Lauren exhaled, raising her hands in surrender and taking a step back.

“Good then, we’re good to go,” Tamsin smiled triumphantly and added, “C’mon Succubus, time’s a wasting.”

“Sorry, Lauren,” Bo gave Lauren a small apologetic smile as she grabbed her jacket. “I have no idea what’s up with her… but I guess I’ll see you later?”

“Yeah, sure. Later,” the doctor huffed.

“Yo, Valkyrie!” Bo exclaimed half-running after the blonde who had already exited the Dark facility and was heading for her truck. “Wait up!”

Tamsin slowed down, giving the Succubus a chance to catch up with her.

“What the hell was that back there?” Bo asked with an inquisitive look on her face.

 “Was just never one for giving up blood without a fight, Succubabe” Tamsin said, winking. “Plus, I don’t wanna end up being one of her experimental guinea pigs or something.”

Bo rolled her eyes at the Valkyrie and let out a light chuckle. “She just needed a sample for her records, T. Also, you’re too cute to be a guinea pig.”

“Thanks, babe,” Tamsin replied in her usual sarcastic tone. “Glad to know.”

“But really, you couldn’t just indulge her this time?” Bo asked.

“Dude, will you drop it already?” Tamsin gave the Succubus an exasperated look.

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were afraid of needles, Tam Tam,” Bo said with a smirk.

“What? No,” The Valkyrie replied a little too defensively.

“Oh my god. You _so_ are!” Bo started laughing. “The big bad Valkyrie is afraid of an iddie biddie needle.”

Tamsin’s jaw clenched as she crossed her hands over her chest and shot the Succubus the dirtiest look she could manage.

“ _I am not_ ,” The Valkyrie almost spat out each word.

This only caused Bo to laugh even harder.

“Will you stop laughing?” Tamsin could feel her cheeks getting brighter.

It took her a few seconds but eventually Bo got her laughter under control.

“I’m sorry miss ‘I could lay waste to an entire army but I’m deathly afraid of tiny pointy needles’,” Bo teased the Blonde. “You have to admit it’s pretty funny.”

"It's not funny," Tamsin snapped. "And I don't have to put up with this."

"You're adorable when you get all mad."

“Whatever…“ Tamsin waved her hand then opened the door to her truck and hopped in.

"Oh, babe, come on. Don't be like that."

"Are you gonna get it in or would you prefer to walk all the way to the Dal?" Tamsin asked pointedly. 

The succubus let out a little chuckle in response.

“So, wait, you've never taken shots?” Bo asked a little bemused as she jumped into the passenger seat.

“Shots?” Tamsin quirked her eyebrow at the succubus. “Honey, I’m a Valkyrie, we’re pretty much immune to just about everything. The only shots I’m interested in are the ones that come in alcoholic form.”

“Yeah immune to everything but needles apparently,” Bo snorted.

Tamsin shot the Succubus another dirty look.

“I swear Bo, I will –“ Tamsin began to say but was cut off as Bo silenced her with a kiss. The Valkyrie leaned in despite her irritation with the Brunette. _Damn Succubus_ , she thought to herself.

“I’m sorry Tamsin, I was just teasing.” Bo wrapped her hands around the Blonde’s neck. “You’re still my big badass Valkyrie.”

Tamsin rolled her eyes and said, “I hate you sometimes, you know?”

“Please. You lurve me, babe.”

“Yeah, Yeah,” Tamsin retorted as she started the engine. “Whatever helps you sleep at night, Succubus.”

 

 


End file.
